


Meadow of Shadows

by xmintylovex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dark romantic love story, Goddess Jimin, Jimin breaks into the Underworld, Jimin falls for Yoongi, King of the Underworld Yoongi, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmintylovex/pseuds/xmintylovex
Summary: Yoongi was an outcast amongst the Olympians. He was hated and feared, for the power he controlled transcended those of the other Gods. But the King of the Underworld has never been how he was perceived in the myths. In his castle there was an endless void that couldn't be filled and kindness that couldn't be expressed freely. But one day a bright red flame sparks and lights his soul ablaze. And when the smoke clears, the personification of beauty smiles upon him. The King is given a new name, a new purpose and a chance at acceptance. Within this Goddess is a shadow of meadows darker than his own. Because Jimin is meant to be his Queen.*Published the remastered version on Amazon as Meadows by M.J Yuto*I will be uploading the first few chapters, I hope you take time to read it
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin waits patiently for the sun to set at it's highest point.

The crops bloom around him and the corn glisten under the sunlight. Jimin giggles and takes a few pieces into his basket. He looks up into the skies and shouts "Thank you Hoseok."

The sun seems to flash as if he got the message.

Jimin runs quickly to his small cottage in the meadow, he held tightly onto the basket in a protective manner. When he reaches the kitchen he quickly takes out a board and begins cooking.

"You never give up do you?"

Jimin looks behind him to see Hoseok sat on his wooden dining table. He rolls his eyes and proceeds to put his dish to bake in the brick stove.

"Oh shut it," Jimin whines" I'm sure I'll succeed today."

Hoseok sighs "It's been thousands of millenniums, you haven't even stepped one foot in the underworld, what makes you thinking today is different?"

"I don't know; I don't want to give up. All the Gods and Goddesses have multiple husbands and wives" Jimin smiles, he rests his head on his hands and looks up dreamily. "But the most powerful God of them all is single... and handsome."

"There is nothing wrong with polygamy, speaking of which your father has brought up your marriage," Hoseok straightens up, "He said you can pick anyone of Great Gods or Goddess."

"The Lord of the Underworld," Jimin says quickly.

Hoseok sighs and puts a piece of grape in his mouth. "Anyone but Hades."

Jimin pouts and rests his cheek on the table. "But I don't want anyone but him."

Jimin sits up and faces Hoseok with an evil grin "Why don't you lend me your boots so I can sneak into the underworld."

"You ask me every day and the answer is No." Hoseok shakes his head. "I don't understand, you have many Gods out there that would want to be with you why want to be with someone that doesn't."

But Jimin is already focused on taking his dish out from the brick stove. "You don't understand, it's love, Hoseok, it means you can only feel this for one person."

Hoseok tries to take a slice of the baked dish but Jimin slaps his hand away. "Love is a human emotion gifted by the Gods, and if you haven't noticed we aren't exactly mortal. "

Jimin places the hot dish in his basket and spins towards the cupboards looking for a piece of leaf big enough to cover the top of the basket. "I'd like to see you fall in love and I know you will try just as hard as I do. Now if you don't mind I'm going to see my husband to be."

Jimin disappears and Hoseok sighs. "Love sounds gross."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin faces the entrance and the three-headed dog growls in front of him.

"Easy Cerberus it's just me." Jimin straightens the crown of flowers on his head. "I got you something." Jimin holds out the basket. The hound takes a whiff and suddenly shrinks in size of a small puppy. The little hound pounces on Jimin causing the Goddess to giggle. "It's your favourite."

Jimin had made two dishes and hands the bigger one to Cerberus. "Here." He eats it quickly.

Jimin giggles. "Did you like it? Will you let me go in now?"

Cerberus shakes his head.

"You can't just eat what I made and give me nothing in return." Jimin stomps his foot he tries to open the hound's mouth. "Give it back." They roll around and Jimin stops when he feels Cerberus gnaw into his arm. Jimin flinches and takes his arm back, he winces at the sight of blood dripping down. Jimin looks up at the hound who had his head down clearly sorry.

Jimin pets him, "it's okay, the wound will heal soon." He stares at the wound nothing changes. "Well, I guess your job would be pretty useless if you didn't inflict damage on the immortals." Jimin was about to rip a piece of his white robe but the earth shook and illuminated figures appeared from the shadows.

Jimin gives Cerberus a look and the hound seems to understand because he begins to transform into a larger monster. Jimin jumps into the air, creating large vines, he leaps onto their long branches until he saddles above Cerbeus's neck. "Who dares enter the underworld!" Jimin shouts. His eyes glistening with amber, the tall vines tower over them.

Which was funny considering just a few moments ago Jimin was doing the exact same thing just moments ago.

But no one. No one hurts his Lord.

There isn't such thing as the weather in the underworld, but today Jimin brought his hand in the air. It thundered before the rain began to fall.

"Cerberus, bite," Jimin commanded.

Jimin saw red.

In seconds the figures are trapped within the vines. Jimin tugs at Cerberus and the hound bites deadly into them.

And then Jimin notices him.

The Lord that only wore black.

The figures seemed to want to hurt him, and the entrance to the underworld began to light up. Jimin jumps down frantically. He knows, everyone knows that light weakens the Lord of Hades.

He reaches the Lord and covers him with his own body. "My Lord it isn't safe." Jimin breathes.

He turns around the first thing he sees is light, the second darkness.

The last thing he feels are arms carry him, then he willing fell into the unconscious.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin wakes up to the familiar ceiling of his cottage, he winces as his eyes trail to the wound but it was covered with a black strip of cloth.

Could it be?

Jimin takes a sniff of the fabric. Death.

And it smelt so good. Jimin giggles, this was the closest he's ever been to the Lord of the underworld. He takes out his pebble from his nightstand, but it doesn't seem to be there anymore.

Strange, since he could have sworn...

He looks at the walls of his cottage, there were the markings on the wall. One for every failed attempt in sneaking into the underworld. But it was strange, there were more than this, Jimin was sure of it. Now that Jimin was looking around more closely, this cottage only looked like his one, but it wasn't. Jimin ran out and was met with darkness. It was grey it was gloomy. The trees were dead and there was something eerie about the air. There was a large building beside his cottage, it had tall pillars at its entrance and the jewels that decorated the building looked dull.

In fact, the only reason Jimin could see around him was that of the light given off by his skin and his robes, the cottage seemed to be radiating as well.

Jimin looked out into the horizon, nothing but death and emptiness. He giggles and does a tiny fist pump into the air.

"I'm in the underworld, Holy mother of Zeus, I'm in the underworld." Jimin looks around when he was done celebrating. Nothing.

He didn't really plan this far ahead. Like Hoseok said he had been trying for millenniums, now that he achieved his first goal he didn't know what to do. He sits down on a rock and ponders his next move.

"Is that it?" Jimin follows the source of the voice and sees the first sign of colour in this place. The Lord's lips were a rich crimson and as Jimin walked towards him, crimson tulips began to grow in the path he took. "After trying to get in the underworld all these times, you do this," The Lord hums and Jimin clings to his every word. "That's a bit anticlimactic. I'm disappointed."

Jimin quickly kneels "I didn't mean to disappoint you, My Lord." He bows patiently, but now that he was this close to the person he loves, he couldn't help but look up. And Jimin could melt like water falling on lilies on a hot day. The God before him had pale skin like it hadn't seen the light.

"Well, you can sit idle for the next three months." The Lord flips his cloak and begins to walk back into his home.

"Pardon my Lord?" Jimin gets up and follows him inside.

"The next time the portals open is for the Winter summit, have a look around, this is your home for the next few weeks." And Jimin was sure this was true. The Lord would only turn up at the winter summits, and Jimin knew he wouldn't speak at all. In fact, Jimin believes this is the most he has heard his Lord speak and he already can't get enough.

Jimin didn't bother looking around again, he follows the Lord eagerly. He couldn't hold back a giggle. He was really here. Hoseok would go bald if he found out.

The Lord in the black robes turns around. "Where do you think you're going little one?" He points at the cottage. "I made that for a reason, you live there."

Jimin looks at the tiny cottage by the large building and gulps. He sighs and walks towards it.

Well, at least he got into the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate universe laws 

Hades is the Lord of the underworld. He shares rule over earth with Poseidon and Zeus. He has power over the dead and riches.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Jimin had spent the afternoon growing crops inside the little cottage. He spent most of the night and throughout the morning making a little greenhouse under the cottage. Yes under the cottage. He was well aware that the Lord Hades didn't want light. So he was careful.

Jimin was excited he didn't know what his Lord wanted to eat so he started off with wheat sugar and fruits. He decided to make him pastries.

Jimin's greenhouse was very small, nothing compared to his meadow at home. Speaking of home, he wasn't really missing it. In fact, he didn't think of it. To him, this was his home now.

He sprinkles golden dust from his pouch, Hoseok the Sun God gave him a pouch on his birthday. It would allow him to borrow the power of the sun. He didn't really know how long it would last, he guesses he would find out.

He hums as he caters to the crops. His Lord deserved the best. And all Jimin wanted to do was win his favour.

A knock was heard and Jimin quickly takes his dish out of the brick stove he made. He leaves it on the wooden table and runs to the door.

He wonders if it is his Lord that misses him. He giggles at the thought. The door opens to reveal a shade, his form was black and Jimin could see through him.

Jimin jumps slightly, but straightens up. He smiles. "Did the Lord send you?" Jimin asks.

The shade points towards the huge architecture next to Jimin's small cottage. "The Lord Hades asks for-"

But Jimin was already running in the building holding his baked dish tightly, ignoring the burns he felt on his skin.

The first thing he notices is the great hall, the room is dark and silver chandeliers hang on the celing with black candles lighting room. The candles didn't provide enough light, it was the glow radiating from Jimin's skin that made seeing easy.

And after a few more running steps, the sound are like litte pats on the floor, Jimin finally sees who he is looking for.

Jimin kneels. "My Lord did you ask for me?" Jimin asks hopefully.

The Lord of Hades rises from his throne, it was made by the finest black sapphires.

"Why do you kneel? Your father is Zeus, ruler of the heavens, you have your own status as Goddess, a simple bow will do." His voice echos through the hall and Jimin swears it's melody springs from the chandeliers above.

"My Lord, I do not kneel to my father, but I will kneel to you." Jimin replies.

He hears steps and he assumes his Lord desends down the stairs that seperate him. He feels soft hands graze his chin. Jimin looks up.   
The eyes he sees give the darkest pool of black, and Jimin is sure he could see the underworld in it.

And it's beautiful.

"Are you scared to look at me?" The Lord asks.

Jimin shakes his head quickly. "No my Lord, I'm not scared, I just do not dare to offend you." Jimin lifts the baked dish. "My Lord I made you something. I haven't tried it yet, I hope you enjoy it."

The dish rises to the air in a flash and the Lord grips tightly onto Jimin's robes.

Jimin whimpers.

"Did you eat anything?" He shouts. His voice distructive and all the candle lights go in the hall.

Jimin shakes his head and bows quickly. "No my Lord I was busy making this for you I haven't eaten yet."

"If you want to remain here you are not to eat even a crumb. Do you understand?" The Lord orders.

"Please don't make me leave." Jimin sobs. "I'll do everything you ask."

The Lord helps him up and tilts his chin up. Jimin didn't try wiping his tears away. He was scared. Not of the Lord. But not seeing him again.

How many more Millennials will he have to wait otherwise?

"Out of all the people that come here no one wants to stay. What makes you want to?" The Lord asks.

Jimin blushes, and it's redder than Hades, lips.

"I..." Jimin stutters. "I ...love you."

Jimin quickly covers his cheeks, because they are burning.

The Lord laughs, it and it wasn't the good kind.

"You? The offspring of Zeus... love me?" He lets go of Jimin and walks back up the stairs to sit on his throne. "Human emotions are only for humans."

Jimin kneels again. "My Lord I do not dare defy you in anyway, but please do not command me to not love you, because I cannot do so."

With a click of the fingers the Lord has brought the dish before him. He takes out chopsticks that he wove from the iron throne. And begins to eat.

After he was done the empty tray appears infront of Jimin.

"Everything in the underworld has to be paid for. Even the little of services." The Lord wipes away crumbs with his thumb and Jimin didn't dare to look away. "The reason I called you here was to give you this." Hades lifts his hand and a small flask floats down towards Jimin. "This ointment is brewed by myself, it will heal your wounds. Whether it is three months or the wound heals, which ever happens first you leave."

Jimin nods "Yes my Lord." He bows.

"Secondly, you are to make me food everyday as payment for your stay."

Jimin bows again.

"Lastly, you are not to eat during your stay. Eat and I will ban you from here, do you understand?"

And Jimin understands. He wouldn't eat. Gods don't need to.

Especially since his Lord has ordered it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate universe laws 

Cerberus is the beloved hound of Hades, he has three heads and guards the gate of the underworld, preventing the dead from leaving.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Jimin lied to his Lord.

He said he wouldn't disobey Hades in anyway.

But as he sat down in his cottage he was confused.

The flask he was given was to cure him of his wound. He understands now. The reason he is here isn't because the Lord of Hades loves him back but of the incurable wound.

He sighs. He doesn't know how quickly the wound would heal if he used it. It could heal in a month or even worse... instantly. And then he would have to leave.

But he is giddy at the thought of the Lord making him the ointment personally.

So maybe he puts the flask in a drawer in the cottage.

He walks up to his bed and is about to look for his pebble to mark the walls.

He giggles, he is silly for thinking about it.

Instead he mashes up some berries to make a thick paste.

The wall shouldn't be filled with marking and instead he begins drawing out what he remembers of the Lord.

When he was done he steps back. It's the Lord sat on his black throne eating the dish he made.

And Jimin is sure of it. He feels in love.

Finally Jimin wove a little doll out of wheat to keep him company.

Jimin wasn't really aware of how time works in the underworld. So he quickly went to sleep, holding the little doll tightly and hoped that Hades would at least hug him in his dreams.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin wasn't really sure if the dish he made that morning would taste good. He kept quiet in his cottage and tended the crops, he would talk to the little doll he made.

Jimin had made extra food and made a quick trip to the gate to visit Cerberus.

The hound barks at him.

Jimin giggles. "It's just me, I got you something." Jimin hums. "Can you taste the food for me and tell me if it taste nice?" Jimin asks.

The hound shrinks in size and runs up to Jimin.   
Jimin earns licks on the face.

"You know many of the mortals are scared of you but I think you are the second cutest thing." Jimin smiles.

He takes a bowl out and Cerberus digs in.

Jimin watches him eat, each head taking it's turn.

"You know, I don't understand why Hades gave you such a scary name. I'll give you a new name, something that will make you loveable by all mortals." Jimin grins excited. He claps his hands and begins to think.

"I know, I'll call you Holly." Jimin says after awhile. "There we go Holly see you don't sound so scary now."

Holly the three headed dog of Hades jumps up seeming to like his new name. He earns a few more pets from Jimin. " So Holly do you think your master will enjoy this new dish I made?" Jimin asks.

The little hounds nods, each head bobbing up and down cutely.

Jimin gets up with a giggle "Okay, then I better go see him Holly, before the food get's cold."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

It wasn't long before Hades heard the pat pat of Jimin's footsteps as he entered the great hall.

Jimin bows briefly before handing Hades his dish.

"You're late."

Jimin plays with his thumbs. "I'm sorry my Lord, I went to visit Holly and made him try the dish I made. I didn't want to give you an awful dish I had to make sure..." Jimin says quickly.

"Who's Holly?" Asks Hades as he takes the dish. He leads Jimin to a side room and it reveals a dinning table. "I had this built so I can eat the food you make me."

"Cerberus," Jimin says before siting down on the table next to Hades. "It's lovely."

Jimin rests his head on his hands and watches Hades enjoy his meal. He smiles and his nose wrinkles. He's giddy and he feels like he's falling deeper and deeper in love.

And he was willing to drown in it.

"What's on your mind little one?" Hades asks. 

Jimin sits up right. The most beautiful creature is giving him attention so he wants to return the favour and look pretty as well.   
"I... just think, you're skin is the most beautiful colour of white I've ever seen." Jimin sighs.

Hades chuckles, and Jimin sighs from how lovely it sounded.

"Persephone..."He says.

Jimin shakes his head quickly "Please don't call me what mortals do, call me Jimin."

"Mortals aren't the only people that call you by that name." Hades replies.

"But it's like a nickname." Jimin whines.

"Nickname?" The Lord repeats.

"Yes, my Lord, it's something only you can call that person as a form of endearment." Jimin smiles. His eyes squints when he does.

"So is that why you gave Cerberus a nickname?" Hades asks.

Jimin nods.

"Then who else calls you Jimin?" Hades asks.

And that's when it dawns on Jimin, "Everyone."

"Then I can't call you that... How about Jiminie?" Hades asks.

And Jimin loves it. "Yes My Lord I love it." Jimin claps his hands.

"Jiminie." The name rolls off Hades tongue nicely and Jimin could just melt into the chair at how soothing his voice is.

"Yes My Lord." Jimin leans closely.

"As for making me this dish what would you like to be gifted with?" Hades asks. "Jewels? Riches? Powers?"

Jimin simply shakes his head. "My Lord can I give you a nickname?" Jimin blushes.

"Is that all?" 

And Jimin almost gasps because right now that's all he wants.

"Okay, what would my nickname be?" Hades asks. The tray now empty and put to the side.

"Yoongi." Jimin says.

"Why Yoongi?" The Lord asks.

"Yoongi means to shine. This place is really dark and it's hard to see even five steps forward. I hope that when I say your nickname, the underworld would be a brighter place." Jimin explains.

"That would be some power to have." Hades replies. "How would it work?"

"Like this." Jimin blushes more and clears his throat. "Yoongi I love you."

And Jimin looks around, the room got lighter and Jimin could finally see as far as the paintings on the wall. Jimin looks at... Yoongi.

He smiles because he is happy. 

He simply tricked the Lord of the Underworld. 

Only lovers in the mortal world give each other such names.


	4. Chapter 4

Alternate universe laws

Charon is the ferryman that brings the dead souls across the river Styx from earth to the underworld. He accepts a coin as a fee for his service. This coin is placed on the eyes of the dead when they past away.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

"Yoongi. How is this ?" Jimin hands Yoongi the new tray he made.

"It's good like always Jiminie." The Lord of Hades finishes the dish and it's tray is bought to Jimin's side.

"Yoongi." Jimin giggles.

"Yes Jiminie." Yoongi was looking through reports from the previous day.

"Yoongi." Jimin repeats.

"Jimine what is it?" Yoongi growls, the room darkens quickly.

"Nothing, I just love it when you call me that." Jimin smiles.

He looks around the room, and notices more furniture had been added but something was missing.

Jimin clicks his fingers and rich crimson tulips and purple calla lilies with yellow centers began to bloom out of vases.

"Yoongi, your palace would look more beautiful if you added more flowers." Jimin smiles. He taps the table and black pansies began to spiral around the candles on the chandeliers above.  
All the flowers had black velvet petals. Nothing bright for his Lord.

"Jimin this is the underworld, it's not like your meadow above, dead things lie here, not the living." Yoongi gets up and he walks to the door. "I've got business to attend to I'll see you tomorrow."

Jimin gets up quickly and follows Yoongi, "Can I go with you? I promise to be quiet."

Yoongi sighs. "One word and you're back in the cottage."

Jimin nods.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Yoongi is sat on his throne in the great hall, While Jimin is sat on a big cusion by his feet.

And Jimin is happy because Yoongi gives him occasional pets on the head. The little Goddess looks up, and from his view he could see Yoongi. The great God had the flawless skin. He tried to play games to see if he could see anything in his dark orbs. But things weren't visable like if someone were to look at Jimin's eyes. The blue in it emits a glow, representing life and the aura from the meadow.

And sometimes when Jimin stays up at night he wonders if his Lord hates his eyes. The brightness in it might cause him discomfort.

With a sigh he is bought to the present

The next officer gives in the report.

"Lord, there is a problem at the entrance of the underworld, many people are dying without a coin to trade in and so their souls are either left on the bank or drowning in the river." The shade bows lifting up the parched paper.

Yoongi lifts his hand and the report is brought up the flight of stairs. He turns to Jimin.

"Jiminie, what do you think we should do?" Yoongi asks. He moves his hand off Jimin and places both hands firmly on the arm rest of his throne.

Jimin looks conflicted. He put a finger over his mouth.

"Go on you may speak, I won't punish you." Yoongi looks down to met Jimin's eyes.

"I think we should get rid of the coin barter and let everyone in." Jimin replies. "What does that old man do with the coins anyway?"

"Jimin." Yoongi scolds.

Jimin bows his head and after a while he looks up with a pout. "Call me Jiminie like you promised."

Yoongi sighs and gestures the shade to leave.   
"Jiminie, why don't you go back to your cottage, and we speak tomorrow."

Jimin looks up with a smile. "Yoongi can I make you another pastry? I feel like you worked really hard today? And then I'll go back to my cottage."

Yoongi nods and stands up. "I'll wait in the dining room. Make it quickly, I want to retire for the day." His robes sway as he walked away, fire seemed to flicker along his feet and he disappeared behind iron doors.

Jimin runs dowm the steps and along the great corridors until he reached his cottage.

He set up the kitchen, and began cutting eagerly into his ingredients. He was thinking of making his favourite pomegranate pastry.

But Jimin had a problem.

Cooking with the stove would take too much time and... Yoongi said to make it quickly. Jimin began to pace around his little cottage.

A little glistening light flickers from the window still and Jimin sees it.

Hell fire.

What's the best way to cook the delicious pastry?

Jimin giggles at the thought. His Lord would be delighted that Jimin was using his head.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Yoongi called the shade that gave the report about the increasing number of souls back.

"Tell Charon that I dismiss him from his duties after a bridge is built on the river Styx." Yoongi orders.

"But Sire." The shade bows. "It is our tradition."

"I am ruler of the underworld, and you must do what I ask of you." Yoongi glares at the shade.

"Yes sire." The shade bows and disappears like he came.

Yoongi taps his fingers on the table. And waits silently for Jimin.

The roaring flame caught his attention to quickly. The cool temperature of his palace heats.

He disappears into black smoke and reappears in front of the burning cottage.

'Jimin.'

Stepping into the cottage, his pale skin is unaffected.

The flames cool as Yoongi walks towards the source.

He expected ash.

And he got it, the little cottage burned to the ground, forming a pile of grey sticky ash.

But in the middle of it all.

Laid a blonde Goddess.

Unharmed.

The fire seemed to flicker along his glowing skin.

Jimin looked up with teary eyes. For what he was holding was pure ash. It sinks through his chubby small fingers.

"Yoongi," He sobs. "I only tried to make you something delicious with pomegranates. But it got burnt. I'm sorry."

But Yoongi doesn't say a word. He crouches down to the small Goddess, who like any other immortal, should have burnt to dust. He tilts his face for a closer look at the damage.

Jimin's right iris remained, the opal blue Yoongi was familiar with.

But his left eye had a different beauty.

It was the colour of Hades.

Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with exams, so updates have been delayed XD

Alternate universal laws

Tartarus and Erebus are two sections of the underworld, Tartarus is the deepest between the two. Tartarus is where sinful souls recieve their punishments.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Jimin felt weightlessness as Yoongi carried him in his arms. His robes, the colour of fluffy clouds, clashed against Yoongi's crow black ones in perfect harmony.

The Goddess nuzzles into Yoongi's chest, somewhere he felt safe. Because Yoongi had always protected him. He grabs the black fabric, taking in Yoongi's scent of the mint air, and trying to relax. He peeped out from the robes and noticed they were going further and further into the palace. The palace looked vast from the outside, but now that Jimin was looking around he only saw many dark corridors, it was hard to see the end of them, and when he did there was another corridor waiting, so many he lost count. On the walls hung paintings, the colour seemed to jump out of the pages in a dull fashion. Like the artist tried to add colour to palace. But the more Jimin saw, the endless streams of paintings he began to wonder if the artist ever saw colour.

In this maze-like structure, Jimin eventually saw a pair of grand black doors, the size of towers, they seemed to open on their own accord as if they recognised Yoongi.

And that's when Jimin knew, he was at the heart of the palace, he was in the King's private quarters.

Jimin's eyes weren't accustomed to the darkness. He thought he would be after living in the underworld for a few days already. But darkness was a spectrum.

And his surroundings proved that there was something darker than black.

Jimin holds on tightly to Yoongi, and the King of the underworld understands, he blows cold air over Jimin's eyes.

And Jimin's eyes began to hurt slightly, but after a few whimpering blinks they were okay. He finally understood why. His left eye was acting weird.

By the time Jimin could look around him, he feels cold water, he shivers and tugs on Yoongi, in panic.

"Jiminie, sorry I forgot you couldn't feel temperature." Yoongi whispers, the melody causes Jimin to shiver, as he places his hands in the water. Jimin begins to see a red flame in the water along with bubbles and soon enough the water feels warm.

Yoongi lifts his hand and the chandeliers above glow, leaving its black candles with a sitting flame.

Jimin can finally look around, he sees, thin black silk cascade into the marble basin he was in from the ceiling like a waterfall. The whole room is like a marble ore, it's the pattern of lava, peeping into the surface.

Jimin was sat in a large basin, it was filled with warm water, milky in colour, soft in texture.

Many petals of luscious violets and pretty crimsons, joined Jimin.

Then he recognised them, they were the flowers Jimin had bloom in the dining room.

He scoops a couple of petals in his hands and the fragrant was welcoming, Jimin giggles as he looks up at Yoongi.

The king looks down on the little Goddess with two different shades of beauty on his two different eyes and smiled contently at him.

"Why is it that when I leave you out of my sight you always cause trouble?" Yoongi looks up, he stares into the wall, anything but to intimidate Jimin.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted you to try my favourite fruit the pomegranates." Jimin begins to sob silently. After blinking he looks at Yoongi with doe, watery eyes. "I wanted to make something nice for you, a nice pastry. But the fire was stronger than I thought." Jimin rubs his eyes, "My Lord are you going to punish me."

Yoongi laughs. "You call me Yoongi when you're happy and my Lord when you know you've done something wrong."

"Yoongi please don't punish me by making me leave." Jimin crosses the area over his heart with his small fingers. "Please."

"And you've come to the right place for punishments haven't you? Yoongi points to the ground. Do you know what lies below this room? Tartarus, punishments so severe that the death wishes for the end, but they can't because this is the end. Can't you hear their cries." Yoongi asks.

Jimin listens, but he can only hear his own hitching breaths. Yoongi's tone had darkened like he was angry.

But it was a different kind of anger, his voice was gentle but firm, so caring and Jimin loved it.

He was a delusional Goddess. He always believes that Yoongi holds a special place for him, somewhere in his he... heart. If it existed.

Yoongi wasn't known for that, he was a ruthless ruler and he had to be, especially if he ruled over the dead that only wanted to live.

"I will accept all punishments as long as you do not cast me away, I wish to remain by your side and never disobey you," Jimin begs. He leans forward kissing Yoongi's feet.

"But you have disobeyed me." Yoongi points at Jimin's arm, where the black cloth remains.

It wasn't strange that the black strip of cloth hasn't turned to ashes, it was Jimin's white robes, that were unburnt along with Jimin himself. "You didn't put the ointment. Did you think I wouldn't notice you wincing when carrying that tray of food, you give me?"

Jimin shakes his head. "I didn't mean to deceive you, my Lord... Yoongi. I just wanted to stay, why can't I stay?"

"Because pretty things don't belong here, only the sick, the ugly and the dead." Yoongi explains, he takes out a new flask of ointment from his robes."

"Am I pretty? I'm not pretty. Please just make me stay." Jimin clutches onto Yoongi's robes, his sobs desperate. And it was the first time Yoongi had experience a being who clearly had no purpose in the world he rules, that would want to stay.

"Let me put the ointment on Jiminie," Yoongi says softly, taking Jimin's arm.

Jimin pulls his arm away. "No, you just want me to leave, just send me down to Tartarus. Anything, I'll do anything... just please." Jimin looks up at Yoongi, sadness was the definition of his expression. "Tell me what I did wrong?"

Yoongi slides into the basin with Jimin, he holds the young Goddess in his arm and whispers reassurance. "Okay I won't make you leave, but listen to me and put the ointment on."

Jimin nods and Yoongi takes out the flask rubbing its content on Jimin's skin after the black cloth comes off. The pain is brief, but his arm is whole with no bite marks.

Yoongi proceeds to take out a cloth rubbing Jimin's body.

The Goddess can't help but squirm restlessly, "Yoongi, ummm." He gasps, quietly when he feels Yoongi's veiny fingers trail along his neck. It's so sensitive there and he doesn't understand why.

"For the Goddess of fertility, you should know very well when aroused." Yoongi moves the cloth down Jimin's neck, the Goddess rolls his head back involuntarily. His cheeks burn a pinky hue, but the source of the heat lies elsewhere.

Jimin doesn't know if Yoongi is aware of this, but the water continues to bubble and Jimin's feeling the heat press into his skin. "Yoongi." he gasps.

The basin cools down. Yoongi clears his throat. "Jiminie, come on, why don't you change into clothes I've prepared for you in my room that we just passed. I need to bathe as well."

Before Jimin can figure his own response, shadows appear into the room, turning into pretty maidens from black smoke, in flowy black silk and a cloth in their hands.

"My Lord." They say as they gather around the basin waiting to tend to Yoongi.

And Jimin didn't like the tone of their sweet voices, he steps out of the basin and pushes one of them away from Yoongi. But his hands sank through them, they were just shadows after all.

Frustrated at the several women that stood around Yoongi, giggling softly as Yoongi watched Jimin, concern was etched on his face.

There was a brief black aura that painted Jimin's skin like mist and the glow in Jimin's eyes were all it took to send the shadow of beautiful women into a place no one other than the King of the dead himself can do.

Yoongi gets out of the basin quickly.

"Jiminie what did you do? How did you send them to Tartarus?"

Jimin hugs Yoongi. "Do they help you bathe?" he asks quietly.

"Yes Jimin, and you sent them away." Yoongi takes Jimin's arm and brings him to the connecting room.

"Why can't I help you bathe?" Jimin asks as he follows Yoongi.

"Because you're the offspring of Zeus, why would you do commoners work. Other than that you are not my Queen." Yoongi sighs.

"Am I not eligible to be your Queen?" Jimin presses.

Yoongi doesn't answer. Instead, he points at the new robes prepared on the bed.

It's white like Jimin's old robes, it has black embroidery, and small red pomegranate seeds places on its spirals.

Jimin touches it and the robes flow around his body, firmly holding Jimin's shape.

A shade runs quickly to gather Jimin and Yoongi's old robes and leaves in a thin black smoke.

Jimin turns to Yoongi who was in a new set of robes. "It's beautiful, thank you."

Yoongi nods and walks towards the doors.

"Yoongi where are you going?" Jimin asks frantically. The room felt a lot darker now. A lot bigger.

"This is the only bedroom in the castle, I'll wait in the throne room until you wake up," Yoongi replies.

Jimin reaches for Yoongi's arm to stop him. "Why is there only one bedroom?"

"We don't get a lot of guests Jimine, no one wants death."

The Goddess shakes his head. "I'm not a guest, stay here, sleep beside me, in this dark room."

"Jimin this is the underworld, it's one large spectrum of darkness." Yoongi's tone lowers.

"I can't sleep without something to cuddle." Jimin looks away shyly. "My wheat doll got burnt."

Yoongi surrenders. How could he be so cruel, to the Goddess that asks so nicely of him?

"Okay, Jiminie ... what is this cuddling you speak of?"

"I'll show you, my Lord." Jimin giggles, as he tugs Yoongi's arm towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love,
> 
> Minty


	6. Chapter 6

Alternate universe laws

Hermes is one of the twelve Olympian Gods, he is able to move freely through all three realms, the sky, the earth and the underworld. He is the messenger of the Gods, and a well known trickster. He also leads the souls to the river Styx. Hermes and Hades are the only beings that can enter and leave the underworld. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin wakes up to the scent of fresh mint, they mix together strangely well with his own berry scent. The God in front of him, had his eyes closed, his breathing steady. Jimin sits up quietly, he was only in his night gown. He was reluctant to leave Yoongi's side. He found it difficult to sleep, he found himself waking up at odd hours, just to check if Yoongi was still lying down next to him.

Jimin slips on the new robes Yoongi made for him, he grabs his flower crown and places it on his head. He wondered if he overslept, it was so easy to get carried away. Once he was done fasting the belt around him, he leans on the side of the bed. He rests his head on the palm of his hands and watches Yoongi for a few more moments. The King of the Underworld had his lips slightly parted, and even in the dark Jimin could see the crimson that coloured his pretty lips. Jimin gives Yoongi's hand a small kiss before he stands up and makes his way to the main doors outside of the kings quarters.

He realised he should have memorised the corridors better before venturing on his own. But he didn't want to disturb his Lord. Especially when he was sleeping so peacefully. Jimin was used to sleeping at late hours and waking at early ones, mortals have three meals a day. And Jimin wanted to be good for Yoongi. And a delicious meal needed a lot of work. Jimin didn't even know how he was going to cook, maybe he had to build another stove out of mud and water.

Jimin wandered down the corridor, the only light he had to guide him was that radiating from his skin. But even with the little memory he had of the place, the corridors were difficult to read, he would pass through one corridor and then it would close behind him only for a new corridor to open. 

And Jimin could only think that the corridors are leading him to where he needs to go. He skips along the path, and flowers bloom as he passes.

He smiles and giggles, he finally feels that all the affection he poured towards Yoongi is finally getting through the King's iron heart.

At the end of all the corridors he doesn't reach the throne room, instead he makes it to a room he has never seen before, the room was painted a light green, like his meadow in full bloom and even it's dull colour, blinded Jimin, all the rooms had been black or mulberry in colour. There were a metal stove and a marble table, large white pillars held the ceiling and in the mahogany, cupboards were filled with the familiar crops that were left from his garden. He still had wheat, sugar, and fruits. He wished he could gather fish and meat for Yoongi, he practised many dishes and was sad that he could only make pastries.

He took off his main robe and placed it on the side, he didn't want his second present from Yoongi to get ruined, especially since he burnt down the first one. He quickly sows together an apron made from a black cloth and wrapped it around him as he began to set breakfast for his King.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoongi woke up he could no longer see Jimin curled up in his arms. It was foreign to him that he could sleep peacefully in his own room. If anything his room was placed for decoration. It must have been many millennial since he last had a peaceful sleep. He now knew the definition of cuddling. To stay by one's side in their embrace until sleep consumes you. And to say he disliked it would be a lie. He didn't mind it. At least he agrees with himself that he doesn't hate it.

He assumed Jimin had run off, that he had finally regained his senses and left the castle. But even if Jimin wanted to leave, he couldn't. And knowing Jimin, he wouldn't fail to show Yoongi affection.

Maybe he wondered why he was so worried. The emotion washed over him briefly, and then he was back to his old self. He slips on his robes and the corridors lead him to the throne room. And the thought occurred to him, could Jimin have found his way back so easily. He closes his eyes and opens them again to find Jimin massaging some flour into the dough, he could see the flour dust upwards, staining Jimin's face, powdering his already glowing face.

Reassured somehow, Yoongi decides to leave Jimin to his cooking. When he blinks again the vision disappears, and he continues to make his way to the throne room, where waiting at the bottom step was the messenger.

"Hermes," Yoongi says. "I hope you didn't wait for too long." He says as he makes his way up the steps to sit on his throne.

"You're late your highness." Hermes sniggers. "That might be the first time, why is that so?"

"Careful Hermes, you are in my realm, do not forget, I have the power to send you to Tartarus," Yoongi taunts. "If the messenger is missing for a day or two, no one would know since you usually cause havoc where ever you go."

Hermes holds his hands up. "I surrender. Now we should get down to business, I have many to report."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin had finally made his way to the throne room, he senses a new being and keeps his guard up, in case Yoongi needed his protection.

He peeps from the side of the pillar, only to see Yoongi and ... is that Jungkook? He quickly hides from sight. And holds the tray dish tightly to himself. Yoongi may not be in immediate danger but he sure is. Hoseok and Jungkook, are the best of friends, if he gets caught, that can only mean straight back to his mother and away from the underworld.

"I doubt he would be here, but Demeter's child is missing Persephone? He probably wandered off somewhere in the mortal world-"

"He's here."Yoongi sighs.

"What?" Jungkook shouts. "Since when?"

"It's been about two weeks," Yoongi replies.

It goes quiet and Jimin's breathing heightens. He hides behind the pillar of the throne room. He fears being seen, but the gentle flutter of wings approach him.

"Jimin? What are you doing in the underworld?" Booms a voice. Jimin looks up slowly to see Hermes hovering above him with a harsh look. "Jungkook..." Jimin mumbles, he covers his face. "I can still see you, Jimin what are you doing here?" And what was he doing here? Here in the home of the shadows of the universe.

"Jiminie, wait in the dining room I'll talk to Hermes." Yoongi orders.

Jimin runs to the middle of the throne room and bows. "Do not forget your promise Yoongi, you said I could stay." Jimin gives Jungkook one long glare before scurrying to the dining room to wait for Yoongi.

"Jimine? Oh really?" Jungkook scoffs.

Yoongi opens his palms and hellfire begins to form, the ball of flame flickers before Jungkook, seemingly hungry, and wanting a taste of immortal flesh. "I told you to be careful."

"With all due respect, he needs to be returned to his mother, why did you bring him here, did you kidnap him?" Jungkook asks this time he keeps his manners in check.

"Kidnap him?" Yoongi growls. " He's been trying to break into my kingdom for the past millennials." Yoongi sighs, he straightens up on his throne. " The Titans are getting restless again, someone is trying to free them. When I went over to check out what happened, Jimin had pushed me back into the underworld along with him."

"So you're telling me he abducted you?" Jungkook chuckles a little. "The great Lord of the underworld, abducted by the Goddess of Vegetation, in his own kingdom." Jungkook slaps his knee as he continues to howl in laughter.

"I recall telling you to watch your tongue." Yoongi lifts his palm up, and the ball of fire hovers closely to Jungkook's face, earning a gulp from the messenger. "You may be one of the twelve Olympians, but this realm is my Kingdom, even Zeus's orders are not effective here. And I understand that he has to leave, but you know very well only two beings care freely leave this place, that is you or me. Unless you want to stay here until the winter summit. You can give Jimine those boots of yours. I need someone to scrub the stables anyway." Yoongi smirks and Jungkook immediately understands he is treading on thin ice.

Jungkook bows, he's hiding his snarky smile, "I promise not to tell Apollo or Demeter where Jimin is. But my Lord, answer me this. Has Jimin eaten anything during his stay here?"

"No. I'm not a monster." Yoongi snarls.

"Good." Jungkook smiles. "Because that would mean he really can't leave this place."


	7. Chapter 7

"And one more thing your highness." Jungkook asks. "How am I supposed to explain to his mother what happened to his eyes?"

"Nothing, he doesn't need to know." Yoongi states. "I've hidden away all the mirrors in the castle, even looking at water wouldn't help him, I've manipulated his eyes, he can see well in darkness, and only see what I want him to see. The underworld is a realm of darkness. Pigments brighter than black are usually erased. Jimin's eyes are the brightest blue it's ever seen. That can only be the reasonable explanation."

"I don't reside in the underworld, but I've definitely stayed in this place longer than Jimin has over the last two weeks." Jungkook points out. "And my eyes haven't changed, they remain blue like the Olympian Gods should be."

Yoongi frowns with a heavy sigh. "I know what the eye colour represents, Blue for the Olympians and Black for those who reside in the underworld."

"As a true Olympian, Jimin should have his regular opal eyes, even if he has become a Goddess that now resides in the underworld, he could possibly have black eyes." Jungkook rubs his chin slightly. "I've never heard of any God or Goddess having both."

"This is only temporary, when Jimin returns back to Mount Olympus, his eyes will return to normal, and I can return to my duties as King of the underworld," Yoongi states, his voice echoes through the hall, and Jungkook knows his word is law in this realm.

"You liar," Jimin shouts.

"Jiminie." Yoongi stands up and sighs. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Jungkook smirked. "Such a great Warrior like yourself and you let your guard down when Jimin is the topic of the conversation."

Jimin runs up to the steps to stand in front of Yoongi with his arms resting on his waist. "You promised me you won't make me leave anymore. Liar. Liar." He shouts as tears begin running down his face, he glares at Yoongi and black smoke begins to rise from his skin.

Yoongi sighs and helps Jimin on his lap. He gently soothes the locks in Jimin's hair, earning a gasp from Jungkook, because when has Yoongi ever shown caring emotions. Or emotions in general.

"You're an Olympian Goddess." Yoongi begins as Jimin begins to sob into his chest. "You live there, and I here. Your mother is deeply worried about you, he misses you dearly and is probably lonely. Wouldn't you want to get back to him soon?"

"But..." Jimin looks around the throne room, it's empty marble floors with only bunches of deep velvet flowers to fill the simple mauve glass vases. "Wouldn't you miss me?" Jimin looks up at Yoongi. "Wouldn't you be lonelier?"

"Jimin." Jungkook sighs. "Your mother has been looking everywhere for you, you need to show yourself before he goes into depression."

Jimin shakes his head. "Mother is so strict, he always tries and keeps me in the meadow. I don't want to go back." Jimin hugs Yoongi tightly. "Please, if I leave I may never come back."

"Jimin." Jungkook shouts. "You need to return one day, you don't belong here."

Jimin glares down at Jungkook, his eyes both glow into the colour of coal.

Jimin disappears into black smoke, and its dull shade seems to descend down the steps. When he reappears he stands inches away from Jungkook's face. In his fist, there is a ball of black smoke, it begins to spiral, magnifying in size. He brings it to Jungkook's face. "Take that back." He sneers.

Jungkook shudders from the authority, it wasn't like the little Goddess he was accustomed to. "Jimin, what's wrong with you?" He tries to hold Jimin's hands, but it burns him and catches him aflame.

Yoongi appears before Jungkook instantly and his touch causes the small flame to dissolve into smoke.

"Jimin, stop." Yoongi orders.

Jimin's right eye returns to its warm blue and the smoke disappears, his radiating white aura returns. Jungkook rubs at his arm, there is a small burn, it scars like living lava. "Jimin, how can you control hellfire?"

Jimin's eyes begin to water as if he is really scared, he clutches onto Yoongi and looks up at Jungkook. "Sorry... I didn't mean to."

Jungkook leans forward and grabs Jimin's hand. Together they disappear in their white smoke and reappear outside of the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerberus appears by Yoongi in his smaller form. Like he always does when he senses his master feeling even the slightest threatened. Little Holly seemed confused as he saw no physical threat. He rests his front paws at the edge of Yoongi's lap who seemed to be focusing on something in front of him as he sits on his throne.

Through Yoongi's eyes, he could visualize what was happening outside. He didn't intend to eavesdrop. But he watched and listened.

And upon hearing the words that leave Jungkook's lips, Yoongi's body stiffens. Holly yelps as Yoongi's body seem to glow crimson.

His blue flamed crown, glows beautifully on his head. It's flames flicker, as Yoongi clenches tightly on the armrest of his throne. It melts painfully at the contact, causing a large hole from where the armrest used to be.

The flame colours the room like a lit sapphire.

And despite the durability of his castle. Holly was whining, scared.

Because any longer and the whole castle could turn to grey dust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jimin you're changing this isn't good," He takes his boots off and hands it to Jimin. "Take these and put them on, you can get out of here, return to your mother. Then when the doors to the underworld open during the summit, I can leave."

Jimin throws the boots, they fall three meters away from them. "No, I want to stay by Yoongi's side." He pouts and Jungkook can only sigh.

"Why are you being such a brat?" Jungkook argues. "You're not like this, you're usually kind and caring, even when I cause mischief in your in your meadow. And you've been asking me and Hoseok for these boots, look I'll give them to you, just go back to your mother."

"I hate you." Jimin sobs. He weakly hits Jungkook's chest. "How can you make me sound so frail in front of him? You know I love him."

Jungkook sighs as he holds Jimin's hands, and holds him tightly. "We have been good friends for many millennials, and not once have you told me you hated me. Does he mean that much to you?"

Jimin nods. "I really don't want to leave him, Kookie, I want to stay with him. I thought I loved him before coming here. I thought my feels couldn't get any stronger. But now that I'm here, they have only intensified, I really can't live without him, please help me." He pleads.

Jungkook sighs. "Firstly, I need to talk to Hoseok, he's the smarter one between us two, then we will see. Don't get your hopes up Jimin. Don't forget your marriage will be bought up at the next winter summit and you are aware that your mother favours me and Hoseok."

Jimin frowns." I know, but I don't want to marry any of you." He crosses his arms. "It's Yoongi or no one."

Jungkook tucks Jimin's hair behind his ear. "You never know, if you marry me, I can give you freedom, you can do what you like, and we will stay married only in status. That way we can get Zeus off both of our backs. I'm sure Hoseok will agree to the same thing if I-"

Jimin slaps Jungkook across the face. "I told you, Yoongi or no one else. And you can tell my father, that he can suck the petals that blossom from my rear end."

"Jimin." Jungkook's voice was stern. "You have until the summit to decide, maybe then we might be on the same side. I'm doing this for your own good. Do you know why Hades is the only God with no wife?"

Jimin doesn't reply, he continues to glare at Jungkook.

"Because once he does they never get to leave." Jungkook points towards the horizon, for miles and miles, there is darkness. "Do you really want to stay in this prison forever?"

"You're wrong." Jimin whispers. "He has no wife because he's been waiting for a Queen. And now that I am here, I will not allow you to disrespect him. And this isn't a prison, this is my home. So while I'm asking nicely, leave."

And with only words, Jimin managed to extinguish the sapphire flame within the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Love Minty


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh it's beautiful." Jimin gasps, he runs around the newly built cottage. "It even has flower pots on the window still and the door has a little oil lamp, and it has my name on the door." Jimin traces his fingers over the swirly letters. "Jiminie." He reads. The little goddess faces Yoongi, "Thank you so much." He smiles, and Yoongi nods.

"I'm glad you like it, you're back to sleeping here from now on," Yoongi says before he walks back into his castle.

Jimin frowns and looks at the cottage again. It doesn't look so pretty anymore.

These past few days, Jimin had been sleeping in the comfort of Yoongi's chambers. The silk sheets are so different from his cotton ones. Jimin sighs and follows Yoongi back into the castle, it would only be a few more burning candles before bedtime anyway. Jimin walks towards the throne where Yoongi was already sat down looking through his scrolls. Jimin sits on the big cushion, he rests his hands on Yoongi's lap.

There were times during the day where Jimin would look up at Yoongi, admiring his structured features, and other times where Yoongi would ask Jimin's advice on certain things.

"Yoongi?" Jimin asks after a while.

"Yes, Jiminie." Yoongi puts the scroll to the side, he moves slightly to the side to allow Jimin some space on his throne.

"Can I plant a meadow around the castle?" Jimin asks quietly. He looks up to see Yoongi looking straight ahead as if in deep thought. "It's okay if you wouldn't allow it, it's just a thought I had... I'm sorry-"

"I give you permission," Yoongi says as he picks the scroll in his hands again.

Jimin smile's and hugs Yoongi in delight, he breaks away from the hug, his arms remain around Yoongi's neck. And Jimin didn't mean to, but he was overwhelmed with emotions so he quickly left a kiss on Yoongi's cheeks before running out of the throne room.

And with that kiss, the realm of Hades turned two shades lighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin wipes his face, he's covered with dirt again. He looks around him; he had surrounded the castle with pomegranate seeds that he buried. He also planted various other plants, all with dark petals. Because he knows that colourful things aren't considered beautiful here.

From the little acorn bag Jungkook gave him that was sent from Hoseok, Jimin sprinkles sun dust onto the plants.

It was easy to gain water, the purest form of water is in the underground, and what's lower than the underworld. Jimin watches as a small tree sprout from the ground. Of course, Jimin had the power to bring them to full bloom, but that would create artificial taste. And Yoongi deserved the best.

Jimin clears his throat and he begins to hum a soft melody. The real trick to his powers was his voice, something he inherited from his mother.

'There is a meadow, in the darkest corner of the world.

It wishes to bloom at least once.

It doesn't envy the other beautiful meadows.

All it wishes is for company, even under the moonlight.

And one day it shall.

The brightest light will come.

And give it life.

It shall bloom in pretty violets and crimsons.

There is a lonely meadow, in the darkest corner of the world.

And the light wishes to give it happiness.

To ignite a flame within.

One not of destruction, but of growth.

And may these flowers,

Now planted in the field,

Grow to give company,

For the meadow in the shadows is lonely no more.'

Jimin dances around the trees his robes glisten as they flow behind him. The small roots begin to grow into small trees, they stop at Jimin's knees. Jimin smiles, there were acres of land covered in little pomegranate trees all around the castle. In the mortal world, they take four to six months before they bloom and bear fruit.

But Jimin's speciality is vegetation, he hopes they bloom beautifully before the summit. Maybe somehow it can allow Yoongi to let him stay longer if he can see how much Jimin loves him.

It was refreshing to see so much green, his misses it slightly. But he knows he will miss Yoongi's embrace more.

He walks towards his cottage and finally enters it for the first time. It's bigger than he remembers, there are two sets of chairs, two sets of oil lamps on a small wooden table on either side of a king-sized bed. Jimin looks curiously at the bed and sighs, a bigger bed just meant more space for himself. The painting he drew of Yoongi was no longer there anymore, but that was okay. Jimin preferred the real person anyway. He might ask Yoongi if he could paint with him tomorrow.

He decides to wander in the basement, where his crops had been. Everything was all the same, white candles lit the place beautifully, but in the centre of it all was a basin full of water.

Jimin runs to it, the water was still warm to his delight. He slips his clothes off, he was careful not to farm with the new robes Yoongi made for him, so he farmed with his old robes. They slip off his body and he enters the basin. His flower crown is laid down on the side on top of his robes.

The water feels like silk on his skin, and the fragrance is a strong mixture of shea butter and vanilla. It's calming, and Jimin wonders who made it.

From around him Jimin could see his crops were almost withering, he leans to the side and sprinkles more sun dust on them, they return to their former beauty.

Jimin plucks a sugar cane along with a few strands of wheat and fastens the pieces together to make another wheat doll. He pouts as he looks at it. It's small, it can barely make up for Yoongi's hands.

But Jimin didn't really want to go against Yoongi. It hurt him to disobey his King. So with another heavy sigh, he slips on a new robe he found by the basin and begins to walk upstairs to his bed.

He hears a light thud and Jimin runs up the steps two at a time until he finally sees Yoongi.

Yoongi was already tucked in the bed his outer robes off, he was just reading a scroll on the left side of the bed. Jimin watches with disbelief as Yoongi reaches for another scroll next to the oil lamp.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Yoongi asks.

Giddy from smiling, Jimin runs to the bed dropping his wheat doll in the process. He hugs Yoongi tightly again.

"Why are you here?" Jimin giggles.

Yoongi sighs and helps Jimin's hair dry with a small flame he brews from his palms. He watches as the flame circles the crown on his head where his flower crown used to be.

"I'm the King of the underworld, I can be wherever I want to be, "Yoongi replies.

And Jimin doesn't question because if Yoongi wanted to be in his arms, in the smallest room in the underworld, who was he to say no.

So Jimin crawls under the sheets and into Yoongi's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: xxmintylovexx  
> Twitter: mintylovex 
> 
> Please follow if you like ^_^
> 
> I hope you like this xx
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Minty


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin blinks his eyes as he wakes up to Yoongi's arms around his waist. Jimin looks out of the window, it's still black. And that just means he really isn't dreaming. He reluctantly slips out of Yoongi's arms and places the wheat doll where he would lie.

Yoongi was always the last one to wake up between them, he mumbles softly as he feels around the bed for Jimin. Jimin giggles and puts the pillow under his arms. Yoongi finally seems to find what he was looking for because he sighs and takes in the berry scent from the pillow.

Jimin slips on his robes along with his apron and his flower crown. The brick stove was good as new in his newly furnished kitchen, so Jimin set at work at once cutting up vegetables from his underground garden.

Just when he placed a finished dish on the wooden table, he finds Yoongi already sat there with his hands holding onto another scroll. So Jimin places to tray in front of Yoongi again, giving him a pair of chopsticks to eat with.

"What is it now?" Jimin asks as he takes a peek at the scroll. "You seem to be looking at that specific one since yesterday."

"There are just minor Gods wanting to pass through the underworld and rebirth as mortals," Yoongi sighs.

"Why would they want that Yoongi?" Jimin passes him a wooden cup of water, he accidentally dips his finger in the dish, its creamy coating slides off slightly, and Jimin absent-mindedly takes the remainder towards his lips. He feels a tight grip around his wrist before he feels the warmth around his index finger, he looks up to find Yoongi's lips around his finger.

Yoongi slowly licks off the cream, kitten licks. It sends a foreign sensation up Jimin's spine. The little Goddess gasps, his cheeks flush, ruby plum in colour, similar to the thinly pressed lips of his Lord. "Mmh... Yoon-gi?" He manages to mumble, his thighs rub nervously together, he looks up and he sees Yoongi's eyes closed as he takes one last lick. Jimin involuntarily rolls his head back.

"Jiminie, what did I say about eating food in the underworld?" Yoongi's voice was harsh and Jimin couldn't help but nervously grow flowers around his feet. He slowly picks a bunch up off from the ground they bloomed from and continued to tie them together.

"My Lord, you said not even a crumb," Jimin replies, and how could he be so careless, he was usually so vigilant. He wondered how he could be so easily distracted, and when his eyes meet Yoongi's it wasn't hard to figure out why.

Yoongi licks his lips slowly. "Do I have to keep watch over you at all times?"

And Jimin wants to nod, he would adore nothing more than just that. He didn't really ask for much in his life, but spending time with Yoongi made him... and changed him.

Yoongi returns to the scrolls as Jimin begins threading the stems of the flowers together. "The minor Gods are trying to reason with me, what do you think Jiminie? They say it's because of love."

Jimin gasps, "Let them, it's a wonderful thing."

"Jiminie you don't understand, though minor, these minor God's hold importance in keeping the balance in the immortal world, we can't allow all of them to become mortals, who are going to take over their roles." Yoongi sighs, he shuffles the scroll to read more.

"But if you don't let them through what happens?" Jimin asks as he picks another daisy off the ground.

"They want to Boycott," Yoongi sighs. "They would withhold their duties."

"Yoongi, can I see the scroll?" Jimin asks as he places the flowers to the side. Yoongi places it in front of Jimin who reads it carefully. He takes his finger, and there is a faint glow at the tip, as Jimin begins crossing out names and drawing circles on other names. After a while, he hands Yoongi back the scroll. "Those that are crossed out are those that I think should stay and the ones in the circle should be allowed to cross and be mortals," Jimin explains as he takes the bunches of flowers back on his lap before threading more together.

"But that isn't fair Jiminie, if word gets out that some immortals are allowed to cross over, they would complain and it would lead to an outbreak, it's either we let them all go, or we don't." Yoongi reasons.

"Those that are crossed out aren't really in love Yoongi," Jimin says slowly, "While those that are circled are clearly in love."

Yoongi looks at the names closely, along with a summary of their pleading. Yoongi had never been an unjust ruler, but he had to admit that when it came to human emotions like love, he didn't really know how to be a good judge. "How can you tell?"

Jimin giggles, "It's simple, those that are crossed out, it's due to lust or they want to get out of their responsibilities, while those that are circled, it's clear they are aching to be with their lover."

Yoongi nods and begins to make notes, it wasn't strange for him to ask Jimin's opinion from time to time, and Jimin's answers never failed him, they are always thought out with full sincerity. "How about those that are circled but have a flower next to them?" Yoongi asks.

"I know those God's and Goddesses, their roles aren't minor at all, and losing them to the mortal world could lead to unbalance, so I suggest the mortal's they are in love with should be allowed to stay with them," Jimin explains.

"What? And make them immortal? Jimin we can't do that!" Yoongi sighs.

"It's not like it's unheard of and they can take over the positions of the minor Gods that want to become mortal, of course, we can't just gift them with immortality," Jimin looks up as if to think, "They should go through some trial, to prove their love, and be rewarded. Is that not fair?"

"And how would you know all of this?" Yoongi asks finally after thinking about what Jimin had brought to his perspective.

Jimin smiles, his nose wrinkles slightly in the process, "I learnt a thing or two during my trips to the mortal world."

"Jiminie, what are you holding in your hands?" Yoongi asks as he looks up from his scrolls. Jimin giggles and shakes his head, "Cover your eyes and then I'll show you." Yoongi sighs and puts his scroll to the side. He closes his eyes and for a few moments, he hears nothing. Soon he feels something on his head. He uses smoke from his fingers to make a mirror, he inspects his reflection. He finds the flowers Jimin had were woven beautifully together, the daisies, the baby's breath along with dandelions and strands of leaves.

"Now, you have a flower crown too, aren't we like a King and Queen?" Jimin giggles as he sits on Yoongi's lap.

And sometimes he would wonder if this was okay, and all it took as for Yoongi to wrap his arm around Jimin's thin waist to rid his doubts.

"I already have a crown," Yoongi replies.

"I don't see it anywhere," Jimin pouts, "Plus isn't this one pretty."

Yoongi doesn't say anything, instead, he allows Jimin to sit comfortably on his lap as he moves his hand over the next scroll to open it before him.

Jimin dips the tip of his finger in the tray, scooping a bit of the leftover cream in the process. He pokes it at the entrance of Yoongi's firmly pressed lips, his eyes finally looks up at Jimin.

"Whoops." Jimin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love,
> 
> Minty


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin walks into the cottage after watering his flowers and the pomegranate trees. It's been a couple of weeks, living this blissful mediocre life. His day to day consisted of being with Yoongi, watching him read the scrolls and cooking for him. He's surprised to find Yoongi still in bed, even after Jimin had finished taking the tray out of the stove.

He places it on the wooden table and finds Yoongi still snuggled next to the pillow Jimin had placed under his arm.

Jimin taps him away, "Yoongi, I made something delicious for you again, the pomegranates finally bore fruit today, so I can make those pretty pastries you like," He whispers.

Yoongi doesn't move so instead Jimin forms a brush in his hands and using a small flat piece of wood, he begins drawing the intricate lines that form Yoongi's beauty. Jimin finds it hard to paint Yoongi, his features are exquisite and the mere lines do not do his face justice. But he manages to capture Yoongi's thin lips and how they stayed slightly ajar as Yoongi's eye twitch slightly. And Jimin's flattered that such wonder lays before him.

"Jiminie," Yoongi finally mumbles, "Why did you not you wake me up?"

Jimin quickly puts the piece of wood down on the table next to him, " Yoongi," Jimin giggles as he quickly helps Yoongi up, "You've been asleep for a while longer than usual, I didn't want to wake you up so harshly."

Yoongi looks at the piece of wood and holds it in his hands, "This is beautiful Jiminie." The drawing had bright watercolours, and Yoongi didn't understand why Jimin would paint him so brightly, or where he found these colours. He was clearly wearing black, but Jimin had painted his robes navy.

Jimin blushes and leans on Yoongi's shoulder, "Do you really like it? Can I have more compliments?"

Yoongi puts the piece of wood on his lap and faces Jimin, "What would you like Jiminie?" As a ruler, Hades was able to determine what rewards were most wished for and being the God of riches as well as Lord of the Underworld, he had power over such rewards. But with Jimin he had always struggled, the things Jimin always asked for were things mere humans could provide, and to Jimin he was just Yoongi. As a superior God, he felt his powers were useless both against and for Jimin.

Jimin doesn't have to think about it very hard, he already knows what he wants, "I want you to paint me," Jimin says to quickly, "I want a painting of me in your room, large like the paintings you hang in your corridors."

Yoongi nods, "After I eat," he doesn't hesitant at the request and he lifts his hand and the pastries Jimin made for him appear in his hands, Jimin watches him, eager for more compliments. And Yoongi readily awards him.

Jimin hands Yoongi a pomegranate, he peels them and places the seeds on the plate for Yoongi to take as he continues to look through his scrolls. Jimin winces as he watches Yoongi swallow the fruit and failing to spit out the seed. Should he tell him? He wondered for a while because Yoongi puts his scrolls back on the desk, and stands up.

All it takes is for Yoongi to hold Jimin's hand as they disappear into black smoke and reappear in Yoongi's kings quarters.

Yoongi points towards his bed, "Lie there," Yoongi orders.

Jimin nods and begins to seat himself on the bed when he looks back in Yoongi's direction, his most beloved has vanished. Jimin looks at the state he was in, the pomegranate juice had stained his white robes red, patchy as if he were stabbed in the stomach.

Jimin slips the robes off him while he waits for Yoongi, the robes cover his length as he lies on his side with his head rested on the palm of his hand. It was as soon as he found comfort when Yoongi appears with a canvas and an inked brush.

"Jiminie why are your clothes like that?" Yoongi asks, "Would you like me to prepare you some new robes?"

Jimin shakes his head, his cheeks red like his stained ropes, and it was bold of Jimin to show his body almost bare, or rather barely covered. But Yoongi nods to his disappointment as if it were nothing, and sits on a stool and begins drawing.

Yoongi had never had a subject that was from above, and it was a challenge. He looks along the fine lines that drag along Jimin's curves. His toned torso seen and unseen in a teasing manner. And Yoongi attempts to draw Jimin and withdraw from distractions. It was hard, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, who wouldn't find it difficult, especially since Yoongi began to notice a bulge beneath the robes. It twitches, and Yoongi almost smudges the canvas.

Jimin doesn't mean to, he feels flustered, he's never been naked before anyone before. So he watches Yoongi as the Lord scans his eyes over his body repeatedly. And the more Jimin thinks about how bold he's become, the more he wants to take things a step further. He continues to look at Yoongi with pleading eyes, and he knows he loves Yoongi. And as someone that truly loves him, Jimin has been trying to control his lust. And Lust isn't a bad thing, not when it comes with pure love.

But Jimin's thoughts were anything but a good Goddess should be thinking of. He nibbles the bottom of his lip, plumper. It's like he's surrendering to his thoughts, his attempt at seducing his lover, like the King of the Underworld conducted effortlessly on him.

Jimin tried his best, he honestly did, but keeping still for more than two hours proved to be harder than it seemed. He pulls the black satin sheets off the bed and evaporates into smoke, only to appear over Yoongi's shoulders. He holds the satin sheets around him, his body pressed onto Yoongi's back, and the ends of the sheets are held tightly in his hands.

"You've finished the painting already," Jimin chuckles," Why didn't you tell me?"

And Jimin was right, Yoongi may have finished painting Jimin almost half an hour ago, but the surroundings needed to complement his image, "Do you like it?" Yoongi asks, "I'll get a frame," he says. He turns to find Jimin's face that was rested on his shoulders. He could smell Jimin's berry scent up close, and feel Jimin gently fan his sweet breaths as he looks over at the painting.

Yoongi slips his outer robes off and wraps it around Jimin, "You'll get cold."

Jimin nods and begins to tie the black silk robes around him, it had a gold thread in intricate diamond shapes, circles and swirls.

When Jimin looks up again, he is no longer in Yoongi's chambers, instead, he finds himself in a storage room he's never been before. It's dark, like everything he's ever seen in the underworld, the room is soon visible as Yoongi waves and the candles over their head, light first as a blue flame, then it cools into a warm yellow flame like a frizzy peach. He recognises the shapes of the objects on the ground, various canvases all covered in black clothes. There were about fifteen of them. There was one in particular he noticed, it stood in the middle of the room with a black cloth with gold threading. He pulls the cloth and it falls to the ground.

Pain always comes instantly. It's always unexpected. But if there was a warning, would it hurt any less?

Jimin pulls down all the cloths off the other paintings, and he doesn't know why he did.

Because everywhere he looked, he finds the woman in the black dresses, a veil over her, her white smile. And it's obvious who painted it. Her skin pale, like it, hadn't seen the light, just like him, just like Hades. It made Jimin wonder how long she had been here, how long Yoongi, his Yoongi had seen her under this light. The redness of her lips just made Jimin wonder if he had tasted them, just like how Jimin desperately wanted to be tasted. And Jimin sees the colour the artist brings in her smile, the hazel of her eyes. For she was neither a Goddess nor a God.

A Nymph.

A deity, a minor immortal.

"Who is this?" Jimin yells. His world spins, as air sweeps through the room in a violent manner.

The room falls to darkness once again, and when Yoongi looks at Jimin, the glow he radiates is black and white, violently conflicting with each other.

Jimin's eyes were coal, burning in the pits of flames, the longer the silence the more Jimin felt something he didn't ever think he could.

"Who was she to you?" Jimin demands, his tears evaporate instantly, as his skin burns over thousands of degrees.

"She's my everything," Yoongi whispers. When he doesn't get an answer from Jimin, he moves his hand and the cloths individually cover each painting, hiding it from sight.

And the weaker part of Jimin wants to fall to the floor, and pitifully cry. Because if Jimin had even the smallest of a chance that she was given over and over again, Jimin wouldn't hurt him.

But Jimin's newly found persona took over, and all fifteen paintings are burnt to the ground.

Ash lay on the ground like corpses.

The canvas and cloth with their pretty golden patterns, all burnt along with them.

It might have sated the anger Jimin had in him. It was an emotion he was not familiar with, nor had control over.

"Jiminie," Yoongi soothes, and on any day it would have worked, the flames die down but Jimin's eyes remained the glossy black Yoongi soon became accustomed to.

"Tonight, I sleep alone," Jimin says slowly before he turns away from Yoongi and disappears into thick black smoke.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Yoongi's back is pressed against Jimin's cottage door. His vision travels, and he sees Jimin crying into his pillows. He doesn't know how long he has been standing there, or how long Jimin's been crying.

He can't hear the little Goddess clearly.

And Jimin makes sure of it, as he bites down on his tongue in an attempt to cry quietly.

It's almost dawn in the underworld, and Yoongi finally sees Jimin breathing lightly into his pillow. The little Goddess weary from the sadness he has experienced for the first time.

Yoongi finds himself lying next to Jimin's frail body. He lightly pulls Jimin towards him, and Jimin's irregular breathing sooth rhythmically. Yoongi strokes his head gently.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Yoongi whispers.

Jimin finally nuzzles into him, finding peace in his embrace. He is unaware you can't feel in a dream.

Yoongi slips out and sits up as he looks at Jimin again. He wants to ease Jimin's pain in the long term, not temporary. And one day Jimin will thank him.

He leans down towards Jimin's sleeping body to lay a kiss on his chaste lips. And the berry scent engulfs him. He drowns blissfully into it.

And it pains him when their lips part.

"The summit is tomorrow," Yoongi manages to say, "I'll have to say goodbye soon Jimine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my old works that I'm just slowly transferring here, lol.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Minty xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting up old works, excuse the grammar

Alternate universe laws

On the days of the winter and summer solstice a summit is held on Mount Olympus to discus the responsibilities and roles of the Gods and Goddesses. Hades only attends the Winter Summit as he dislikes daylight as it weakens his powers. This is the only day of the year Hades is seen outside of the underworld.

Demeter is the mother of Persephone, she is the Goddess of Agriculture , fertility and of Sacred law (Religious law). She is one of the twelve Olympus Gods that reside on Mount Olympus.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin wakes up to the cold, he wraps his arms around him and looks next to him to find the bed empty. He wipes his eyes, his tears have dried into crystals, they fall onto the bed.

And Jimin finally hears a knock.

He grabs his flower crown, it sits crooked on his head. He hurriedly walks to the door, pushing it open.

"Yoo-"Jimin freezes. But of course the person he expected to see wasn't there. "Jungkook," Jimin corrects. Jungkook was dressed in his formal robes, they reached his mid thigh and he held a golden staff and around the top were a set of wings. He looks behind him to see no one else.

"Jimin," Jungkook says, "I'm here to take you to the summit."

"I'm not leaving," Jimin shuts the door on him and as he turns around Jungkook reappears in front of him the white smoke rises to the celling.

"Knocking was me being polite," Jungkook sighs," I told you, your marriage will be spoken about today-"

"I'm going to be single my whole life," Jimin yells as he crosses his arms.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that Zeus has approved of your marriage with Hades, but I guess you want me to leave," Jungkook does a little shrug and begins to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Jimin gasps, "Father agreed?"

Jungkook was facing the door, he smirks and turns to face Jimin, "Yes, at first your father was shocked but he said that making you Queen of the Underworld would be fitting for one of his off springs."

Jimin hugs Jungkook tightly, "We must go at once, let me go call Yoongi." He steps out of his cottage and into the darkness.

"He's already there," Jungkook shouts after Jimin. He watches as Jimin makes a swift turn in the opposite direction towards the gates. Jungkook sighs and flies after Jimin.

And Jimin finally has a smile on his face.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The trip to the great mountain peak took a few hours of flight. Especially since Jimin emerged from the depths of the underworld.

Jimin must have been accustomed to the darkness, the burst of light hurt his left eye. And as he began to pass the large bushes and oak trees, the singing birds and the opaque blue skies, he began to feel weary. But the collection of fluffy clouds make contact with his skin and finally Jimin lands before the gates to castle of Zeus.

There were golden bars that formed a gate standing tall. It was open and Jimin begins to see other Gods and Goddesses entering through the gates, all in their formal wear. While Jimin waas wearing the white robes with black swirls that Yoongi had made for him. Beyond the gates stood the large peaks of the castle, they stood miles above the ground Jimin was on. The entrance had large pillars welcoming the guests and greenery paved the path towards the caste. Flowers of tulips in every colour and bright white daisies as well as berries of all shades or purple, red and pinks littered the ground Jimin walked on.

Jimin finds in the distance an old hag walking towards them, he was in ragged clothes and was leaning on a stick. His back was arched and he looked rugged.

"Who is that?" Jimin asks as he faces Jungkook.

Jungkook sighs, "Your mother."

The old hag changes form and the Goddess Demeter appears before them in emerald robes, spirals of gold covered the skirt of his robes. Contrary to Jimin's blonde hair, Demeter had brown chestnut hair and a flower crown sat on his head. Demeter had different flowers from Jimin as the flowers gave off a golden aura. His staff changes from a dull wooden stick to a white staff with a ruby the size of an apple resting on the tip.

"Jimin!" He yells, "where have you been!" He walks towards Jimin but Jungkook stands in his way.

Jungkook clears his throat, "SeokJin, calm down, Jimin's safe."

Jin pushes Jungkook off and hugs Jimin tightly. "I've been roaming around the heavens and earth looking for you these past three months, never leave me again,"He sobs.

"Mother I missed you dearly," Jimin mumbles softly.

"Where have you been?" SeokJin repeats.

And Jimin doesn't know how to answer his mother, how was Jimin supposed to explain that Yoongi is his home now.

Jimin hugs his mother back, "Mother, I've been in the underworld."

Seokjin leans back to look into Jimin's eyes, he was confused and his son's words don't seem to sink in yet. "You what?" SeokJin blinks.

"Mother, I want to get married to Hades, I want to be his queen," Jimin says with determination.

"No," SeokJin yells, "You're not getting married and most certainly you aren't getting married to Hades."

"Father approved," Jimin shouts back, "I'm not going to listen to what you have to say Yoongi is the one I love, I will marry him, and you can disown me but I'm going to be with him forever." Jimin stomps his foot and begins walking towards the castle.

SeokJin pulls Jimin back as Jungkook watches, he chooses to stay quiet. "You listen here, you two are different-"

"I love him," Jimin cries out, "he completes me, all his beauty, all his flaws, I love him, I really do."

SeokJin shakes his head and takes Jimin's hands in him, "Love is an illusion painted by the Gods for humans, it doesn't really exist."

Jimin shakes his head, "I know it's real," he insists, "When I see him, the world freezes, even when my eyes are closed in darkness I see him. He smiles and I smile. Just hearing his voice and hearing it call my name, that's all I need to know, that alone can convince me that I love him and that what I feel is real."

"Do you think that makes sense?" SeokJin shakes Jimin slightly, as if to wake him up. "His powers are destructive, while yours are to construct." And Jimin doesn't understand his mother, he's clearly so happy, why couldn't his mother feel happy for him.

And then it dawns on Jimin, he pushes his mother away slightly.

"You've never loved anyone," Jimin spits, "So don't tell me who I can and cannot love."

SeokJin's eyes water as he looks at Jimin, hurt soaks his eyes as the tears cascade down his face. And Jimin's never seen his mother cry before. And guilt quickly washes over him. SeokJin chokes back another tear as his eyes flicker between Jimin's mismatched eyes.

"We can't love people from different worlds, and one day you will understand why."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	12. Chapter 12

Alternate universal laws

There are twelve Olympians that are part of the council that are the major decision makers on Mount Olympus. Hades, although brother of Zeus and Poseidon is not considered an Olympian as he resides in the Underworld. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin pushes his mothers heavy grip off him. "I'm not a child anymore," he replies as he looks at his mother in the eyes before disappearing into white smoke in search for Yoongi.

He ran across the fields and into the main glossy white marble entrance, past the guards armed in metal, they were holding red circular shields and silver spears. He finally made it into the vast hall of the summit. The hall was a few miles wide and the ends of the hall couldn't be seen.

Many Gods, Goddesses, minor Gods and nymphs were already sat down in the stadium in rows and by the centre of it all sat the twelve Olympians on a large platform, they all had their individual thrones.

Zeus the God of the sky, King of the Gods and Jimin's father was dressed in his white robes and he carried a thunder bolt, he was sat next to his wife, Hera. She was the Goddess of Weddings and Jimin could feel her glare into his soul. She wore her prestigious golden robes, it was finely sequenced with every jewel found on the surface of her kingdom, the crystals and expensive red and green gems glittered her dress. She was the only Goddess allowed to wear such a design as it was made by Athena, Goddess of wisdom and crafts, who was also an Olympian. Hera, like every wife, disliked Zeus's many lovers as well as the illegitimate offspring the affairs produced. Jimin was no different to all.

The other Olympians: Poseidon, the God and King of the Sea; Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and beauty; Hoseok, formally known as Apollo, the God of the sun; Ares the God of War; Artemis the Goddess of hunting, next to him was Athena, then Dionysus, the God of festivities and finally Hephaistos the God of fire.

The two seats remaining were for Jungkook and his mother who had yet to arrive into the stadium.

The twelve collectively make the council that run the order of all three kingdoms. The sea, the sky and earth. The underworld was usually none of their concern. And Yoongi, despite being ranked on the same level as Poseidon and Zeus, was not a part of the council.

So Jimin knew where to find Yoongi, he had his own row at the front dedicated to him, one that no one else used. Jimin likes to think it was because it was his own throne in heaven, one that only he could sit on.

But the Gods and Goddesses left it empty to avoid the King of death.

Jimin runs along the aisles, past the Nymphs first, then the minor Gods, then other Gods and Goddesses as Zeus gives his speech, it takes him a while to reach the front. He hears a collection of gasps as Jimin sits next to Yoongi who had a scroll writing itself before him. Because no one had ever sat next to the Lord of the underworld.

Yoongi doesn't say anything he listens to the speakers and continues to write as if he doesn't acknowledge Jimin's presence.

"Why do you keep leaving me behind?" Jimin asks finally.

Yoongi continues to face forward, his eyes flickers between the speakers, and it pains Jimin to feel neglected. And just because you're used to something doesn't mean it hurts any less the more it occurs.

Jimin puffs his cheeks out, he's still weary from last night and it's a different kind of sadness, it's tiring, and even if emotions are for humans, Jimin is emotionally drained.

But despite this, he knows that Yoongi is the King he loves.

"The next agenda is the marriage of Persephone, Jimin stand up," Zeus orders.

Jimin finally looks away from Yoongi and onto the source of the voice. He stands when he realises all eyes are on him.

"Yes Father," Jimin says finally, he notices that the empty seats on the stage have been filled with Jungkook and his mother. Seokjin continues to look at his son, teary as his eyes flicker between Jimin and Yoongi.

"Your marriage will be decided by the end of this summit and the bachelors that have asked for your hand are Her-" Zeus begins reading a list but Jimin silence the crowd.

"The only husband I accept is Hades, Ruler of the Underworld and King of death and riches," Jimin announces.

The grand hall of the summit bursts into uproar, mostly due to dissatisfaction and the general opinion was the opposition of the marriage.

"Order! Order!" Zeus shouts as he begins to raise a thunderbolt in his palm.

The noise is reduced to a murmur and Zeus clears his throat. Other than Jungkook and Hoseok other Kings of the mortal world and highly ranked Gods have a keen interest in Jimin. And although Yoongi is a King himself, he wasn't regarded as one.

Seokjin stands immediately, "I oppose this union," he yells.

Zeus holds his hand up, "I am in favour of this union, Jimin is of high status and he is deserving of the role as Hades' Queen-"

"I oppose," Yoongi declares, he finally makes eye contact with Jimin, and they say fondness is formed from absence. But how could pain be painted so beautifully in Jimin's eyes?

The hall returns into chaos and shouting and Seokjin is seen standing up and running down the stage on his way to Jimin.

No one has ever rejected an offspring of the great Olympians, let alone one of Zeus and the great Goddess Demeter.

Everyone one knows Jimin is Demeter's precious child.

And how the earth starved in his absence.

Jimin was unlike most Goddesses who were snarky mean and the real evil.

He was beloved by all, his kindness bestowed to all. And not a single God in that room understand why Yoongi would reject such beauty, within and in form.

Yoongi watches through his dark orbs as Jimin's eyes flicker into coal.

And patience is not easy to refill. When anger has reached the brim, there is only one thing left to do. 

Jimin takes Yoongi's hand and they disappear into grey smoke.

It clouds at their feet and spirals upwards, the hall returns to silence.

It's unheard of, grey smoke. As only black, white and blue have known to exist in the universe they watch over.

And never before has two Gods of different worlds united in such harmony.

As the smoke clears in the hall, the whispers continue.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin appears into the meadows of Enna, where the sun was always in the sky and darkness was never seen touch the fields. All the nymphs, Gods or Goddesses that would have otherwise lived here were all at the summit. Jimin had been away for so long and his return had brought the crops and flowers into full bloom. The wheat sprung from the ground and many variations of trees, from oaks to cherry blossoms, bore fruit. It was a golden meadow, that held the most fertile lands, it's fields ran for miles and Jimin used to care for every acre when he lived here. 

Jimin's little cottage was stood near them, it now stood as a replica of his real home with Yoongi in the underworld.

The young vegetation Goddess has his hands in a fist as he faces away from Yoongi, who was stood restlessly behind him.

The gentle breeze flows around Jimin's robes, they flutter around him, his hair blows freely in the wind and his crown remains crooked on his head.

"What's wrong with me?" Jimin asks finally, the words stab his lip as they fall out of his mouth. He needs to know. "Why not me?"

Yoongi doesn't reply, and it's so typical of him.

Jimin was told love would be difficult and he didn't imagine the possibility of never having the reciprocate love he heard of many times from the mortal world. Jimin turns to face Yoongi whos lips were tightly pressed together, as if his mind and soul were in conflict. As if he wanted to speak, but couldn't.

"The only reason I ascended into the status of Goddess so early because I worked hard on perfecting the best crops to make you nice dishes," Jimin looks up at Yoongi, "I was told a way to a man's heart was through cooking," Jimin bites his lip to prevent a tear, he was tired of crying, and it makes it worse when Yoongi has to see him in this state. Jimin always thought that if he became strong, Yoongi would see that he is fitting to serve as his Queen. "I listened to your rules, I didn't eat anything, and in my world I'm used to eating everything," Jimin yells," I sacrificed for you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Jiminie, it isn't that," Yoongi sighs, he stands still as Jimin watches him. The Goddess is always waiting for an explanation, he isn't really stupid, he understands words. At least he convinces himself that he does, but who understands words they don't want to hear.

Jimin realises something, he spins himself around and changes form. He's shape is more feminine, he now has breasts and a thinner waist, his robes fall off his curves tightly, Jimin's facial features are softer, his face less angular and his hair in blonde waves as they fall to his waist. "You prefer someone like her?" Jimin says finally. The paintings flood Jimin's mind and the thoughts reopen his wounds.

It's finally as if Yoongi lost his resolve, he holds Jimin's hand and the Goddess returns to his previous form. 

Because Jimin is enchanting in every single form.

"Just tell me why," Jimin whines as he hugs Yoongi tightly, his flower crown crushes into Yoongi's chest and the petals slowly fall to the floor. And silence can be a painful thing, it never means nothing, in fact it can mean anything. Anything can mean everything, and Jimin can easily think he is incompatible with Yoongi in every way.

Tears easily fall to the ground and the flowers accept the salted dew drops into their buds, and Jimin feels it again, he's hugging Yoongi tightly but doesn't feel the Lord hug him back. Like it was too much to ask for, like they didn't so easily cuddle every night. And maybe he read the signs wrong. They say it's a common mistake for people that are in love.

So Jimin looks at him with teary eyes and stepping away from Yoongi. He apologises "I'm sorry I'm not worthy to be with someone like you."

Sometimes it's better to not know. Knowing is concrete proof of suffering. And Jimin didn't want to know why anymore.

Yoongi cups Jimin's face gently as if he was holding a dandelion and kisses him breathless on his slightly parted lips. Jimin's eyes close slowly as his arms wrap carefully around Yoongi's neck. He lets his lips melt and mould into Yoongi's lips. It's warm and it gets warmer as Yoongi's tongue runs along Jimin's bottom lip. Jimin gasps softly as he feels Yoongi grip onto his waist. And for once, they sync.

And Jimin knows he wasn't wrong, the maybe turned into a definite.

That maybe, Yoongi wanted to kiss him just as much.

Maybe, he lusted for Jimin in the same painful way.

Jimin's lips have always been soft, Yoongi remembers so clearly from last time, and it's so addictive like opium. Jimin reluctantly leaves Yoongi's lips as he rests his forehead on his lord's.

And it's so easy to be lost in Jimin's eyes, one is opal like the Mediterranean Sea and the other is dark like black velvet.

It's like day and night in one sky. One doesn't outshine the other.

"Jiminie, you're beautiful," Yoongi whispers.

Jimin's eyes flicker between Yoongi's orbs, his rosy red lips part in a begging matter, he moves Yoongi's hands over to the belt, that was a golden piece of rope that tied his robes together.

And With Jimin leading Yoongi's hands, the belt falls to the ground.

The night dawns on the meadow for the first time and the stars glitter the sky and streams of light is trapped in the sky in rays of emerald, sapphire and ruby light, they conflict in a prepossessing way. 

"Show me I'm beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just wanted to let my readers know I've rewritten the book last year and have published this book as Meadows under M.J Yuto. I have deleted the original chapters off my computer but my editor has chapters 19-35. I understand there would be a large gap between chapter 12-19 but I no longer have the original chapters. Are you guys okay with me skipping and uploading chapter 19-35 of the original works. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Minty xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have lost the original chapters from 13-18 so here is a summary of those chapters. 

After Jimin and Yoongi make love in the Meadow of Enna, Jimin wakes up to find Yoongi had left him. With betrayal in his heart, he burnt the meadows of Enna down to dust.

Meanwhile, Yoongi returns to the Underworld, his heart is deep in sorrow, he misses Jimin dearly but he believes he does not deserve Jimin's love. The bridge that Jimin wanted to build was left unfinished. Yoongi was secluded in his castle once again. 

The chapters that follow are set one thousand years ago, when Jimin was a young deity, he remained in his child form and was no larger than the sizeof a watermelon. Seokji, his mother had left him near the hall of the summit. Jimin was warned to stay within a small area so that he could be protected, but his hunger had gotten the best of him and he had his eye on a shiney pomegranate that was up on a tree. The little Jimin crawled towards the fruit. As his fingers almost touch the fruit, he slips and falls. Yoongi, the God of the Underworld saved him. This was the first time they truly met. 

As the years go by, they meet at the this place by the cliff, where a pomegrante tree was. Yoongi, unable to tame the adventerous baby Jimin. They build a bond together, one that is kept in secret, until Jungkook was born. He is the new prodigy, Hermes, the God of mischief. 

In order for Yoongi to sneak Jimin into the Underworld, he made a bet with Jungkook to keep him distracted. He must steal the cattle of Apollo, who is Hoseok, the God of the sun.


	14. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the grammar, this is work from two years ago

Alternate universal laws

Maia is the eldest of seven mountain Nymphs called the Pleiades, who swore to serve the Goddess Artemis as virgin servants. She secluded herself in a cave to hide her from lustful Gods. However, Zeus cornered her in her cave and impregnated her during her sleep.

Hermes is the product of Zeus's affair with Maia. He is a known trickster and God of trade, luck, thieves and travel. He is an Olympian God as well as the messenger of the Gods. He has the ability to freely leave and enter the Underworld.

Apollo is an Olympian God and the God of the Sun. His most prized possession is his herd of fifty cows.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Jimin, my Angel, try that again?" Seokjin asks as he looks at the three miniature bushes of strawberries Jimin made in front of him. Jimin finished munching the strawberry in his hands, painting his lips red. The little Goddess giggles and plucked all the berries from the bushes and fed them into his mouth.

He easily pointed at the ground and two more miniature strawberry bushes form from the ground. They don't grow larger than a cabbage, but the fruit they carried were very much ripe. Seokjin held Jimin in his arms and swung him around. Jimin's giggles continued to ring through the air.

The rest of the day is spent with Jimin creating his own little version of a meadow by the cottage. Little berry bushes and little trees and miniature flowers. Seokjin excitedly made Jimin name all the fruits and he pecked his son on the forehead for every one he labelled correctly.

Seokjin was so happy, because they are perfect despite being small. He took a berry in his mouth, it was incredibly juicy and tasted really sweet. He hummed in approval as it melted pleasantly into his taste buds.

Jimin now knew how to produce the common plants on his own, and he crawls towards one of the bushes he created to finish its fruits before creating another one, and another.

Seokjin looked up to the sky, its vast colour of blue mirrored the one in his eyes. He knew one day Jimin would create his own as he did. "Your son is growing up well." He murmured to himself.

*

At the summit Apollo brought up the case of his lost cattle. Yoongi didn't expect Jungkook to take on such a difficult task with this much ease, as capturing one cattle required much wit and strength. And the boy captured all fifty of them. No one knew where they were hidden. Yoongi watched as Hoseok built his case.

"I leave my meadow for one hour." Hoseok explained." Then I return to find they had all disappeared. I travelled around the whole of the mortal world and they seem to have disappeared off the surface of the universe."

There were many things Yoongi noticed about Hoseok, a few were his pose, his equal treatment across all ranks, the way in which he solves all conflict and his ability to listen. And these characteristics are what a king should have, but unfortunately the only trait that mattered for becoming a king was to become a fierce warrior.

A warrior like the fool Zeus.

The Goddess Demeter and Maia were away from the main scene of the summit as Demeter had to take Maia outside to collect Jungkook for the trial. They haven't even moved a few steps from the grand gates of the summit when Maia froze in her tracks.

"Goddess Demeter." Maia knelt on the floor and looked up at Seokjin, fear coated her eyes. It's almost foreboding how the clouds reflect in her emerald eyes.

Seokjin helps her up, "What do you think you're doing? You kneel to no one, Zeus favoured you and a son was born from the union."

Maia shakes her head, "Hera plans on demoting me to mortality."

The Goddess gasps and his voice clearly shows anger upon receiving the news. "She what?!"

Seokjin turned on his heels to make his way back to the summit and give Hera a piece of his mind, but he is quickly stopped as Maia wraps her arms around his leg, hastily pleading.

"Please, don't." She begged.

Seokjin helps her to her feet and places his hands on her shoulders. "If you let her do however she pleases, she will continue to do this, and if it isn't you, then it's the next deity."

Maia shook her head," I'm not a great Olympian like you, I have no power that make me important to the mortals or the deities. I'm a nymph. This is the only way to protect my son."

"What do you mean?" Seokjin demands.

"She's going to have him demoted if I don't agree to it, and his mortal life will be miserable," She sobs slightly, and Seokjin finds that the only thing he can do is hug her, "If I go, I'll be given pardon for my sins."

Seokjin scoffs in disbelief, "What sin have you committed?"

"The same sin you committed." Maia says quietly. "And worse, I failed my mistress, the Goddess Artemis, I'm no longer chaste. In an ideal world, I would pray to anyone that listens for you to be our Queen. Until I am reborn into that kind of society, please I beg you, look after my son."

The Goddess shakes his head, "I can't be the Queen, you know that."

Maia shook her head. "There are many Gods that would support your ascension to Queen. You just have to-"

"I have a child, like you do." Seokjin interrupted her. "For his sake, I can't be involved with the politics in this kingdom. My only goal is to protect my son, without him I would be where the dead lie."

"Then you understand why I have to do this?" Maia smiles sadly.

"There are other ways," Seokjin tells her.

Maia shakes her head slightly, "This is the only way I'm capable of, let me do this for my son."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Jimin has never been to the summit before, this time he is sat next to a meadow nymph his mother trusts. He giggles, and the deities around him coo and smile at him, giving him compliments. But they are blocked out of his little ears as his eyes focus on the epicentre of black colours in the hall, Yoongi is like a stroke on linen paper. Jimin attempts to crawl out of his current caregiver lap, it was a struggle and Jimin has to teleport in irregular intervals towards Yoongi, causing a line of puffed smoke to trail down the aisle.

He is stopped in his tracks when he looks up and finds his mother picking him up. "Did you come to look for me, my angel?" Jimin points at Yoongi and makes grabby hands towards him. Seokjin looks ahead and their eyes meet briefly. "Yue," Jimin babbles. Seokjin freezes in his tracks. The God of the Underworld looks away and faces the front where Jungkook was having his trial.

Jimin looks over Seokjin's shoulders to see Yoongi more clearly as his mother carries him to her throne on the stage. Jimin waves at Yoongi even when he is seated on Seokjin's lap, he is fidgety and Seokjin attempts to divert Jimin's attention by giving him a small toffee that doesn't shrink in size. Jimin eyes the candy and licks it before putting it into his mouth, chewing it quietly. Seokjin channels his powers into Jimin to cover his ears so the sounds of discussions are kept muted.

From time to time Jimin will look up to smile at Yoongi and he easily frowns when he doesn't get any reaction from the flower of the night.

"Did you or did you not take the cattle of Apollo?" Zeus asks Jungkook who was sat on a stool, his little legs stiff over the edge of his seat. The little God doesn't respond nor does he fiddle his fingers like a child would, instead he looks Hoseok in the eyes, "How can I steal fifty cows, when I don't even know what they look like?"

Apollo crouches down meet Jungkook at eye level. "I just need my cattle back, no one is here to punish you." He said softly.

Jungkook looks between Zeus, who was angry, and Hoseok, who had a soft smile. Jungkook holds tightly onto the lyre he made from tortoise shells, and its glimmer catches Hoseok's eyes. He moves it slightly, and lightly touches its translucent shimmers of mediterranean blues, grassy greens and warm pearly gloss surface. "That is a pretty shell," he replies, "did you make this?"

Jungkook nods. "I made it in the mortal world... when," His eyes flicker to Jimin, who was chewing something. Despite being a trickster, he couldn't bear to bring Jimin into this. "... during the last summit."

Hoseok nods, "Can I try it?"

Jungkook holds it up and hands it to Hoseok, "Yes."

Hoseok runs his fingers gently on the strings as a calming, soothing tune echoes blissfully throughout the halls. It's melodic and strangely, Jungkook finds himself smiling, his eyes closing slightly. The lyre had only strings, but when Hoseok played it, the notes seemed to bring him to the beach where he found the turtle shell.

Around him was the white sand. It's relaxing how the crunchy sand can continue to tickle his feet while the wind seems to lift him up towards the ocean. But it was also that very same beach where Jungkook lured the cattle, he led them backwards so as to confuse the trail. He led them along the coast where the wind would cover their tracks, then brought them to the cave where he painted their coats in mud to hide them.

Jungkook gasps as he opens his eyes, Hoseok has stopped playing. The last note kept ringing in his ears for a few moments, before the melody disappeared completely. "How did you ...?" he begun to fidget in his seat.

"This is a very nice lyre, very well made, especially the strings," Hoseok comments," Why don't you let this be a peace offering between us, after the return of my cattle," Hoseok bargains.

Jungkook nods," Yes Apollo, those strings are your cows' intestines."

Hoseok looks at Jungkook and his surprised expression is immediately masked with a motionless one. "You sacrificed them to the Gods?"

The little God nods, "To the Twelve Olympian."

"Twelve?" Hoseok repeats," we only have eleven Olympian Gods, who is the twelfth?"

Jungkook smirks as he looks into the Sun God's sky blue eyes, "me."

Hoseok chuckles as he helps Jungkook onto the stool and then looks around the summit, the congregation had been lulled into an over-whelming feeling of happiness, the effects of Hoseok's melody still present like an enchantment. "By the power of the council, all that is mine belongs to this God, Hermes, and all that belongs to him, belongs to me."

The deities cheer at the resolved conflict and Zeus nods approvingly. "With Hermes becoming increasingly powerful, we have decided to give him a position on the council after he takes his adult form and has fully ascended. "

The cheers continue, it is typical for the deities to cheer at anything. Yoongi knows that this doesn't solve everything. And despite being a King himself, he had no say against the Olympian council.

For the first time, Jimin hated the time of the summit so much. He was accustomed to playing and travelling with his large moonflower and was in constant sobs when they returned to the meadows. Seokjin couldn't figure out why he was crying so much, he coos Jimin until he finds the only solution is to lull him into sleep.

Jimin is placed gently in his cot.

Seokjin finds Jungkook sat on a step outside the cottage, his mother, Maia crouched down to his height, whispering words in his ear.

Jungkook is young but he understands clearly, he feels his mother kiss his forehead gently, before smiling at Seokjin with her teary doe eyes and walking away. Nymphs do not have the teleporting ability that higher Gods do. So, for hours, Jungkook quietly watches her form into a speck of dust moving into the horizon and into the outskirts of the meadows of Enna. He finally turns to face Seokjin, his eyes a dark blue. They don't tear, even as Seokjin's gaze flickers between the blue irises for a while longer.

"She's going to a better place," Seokjin reassures him.

Jungkook blinks softly, "That just means she's never coming back."


End file.
